Esuteru Sarutobi
THIS PAGE IS UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. TT TT Esuteru Sarutobi (エステル猿飛, Sarutobi Esuteru) is a major supporting character created to be part of the Naruto Series. She is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. She is a current member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a previous ANBU agent, and a team member of Team Seito. Background Esuteru was the first grandchild born into the Sarutobi clan from the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi . Since childhood, she was nearly always living by herself as her parents were sent on long missions, leaving her in the care of her grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi. While being taken care of by Hiruzen, she was trained by him. During her younger years, she showed a very uncaring attituide towards any form of teaching related to becoming a kunoichi. It was seen as "a spark to the fire" and that it "did more damage than fix" to her; however this changed during the Nine-Tails' attack. This was were she was left alone, as her parent, grandparents, and Uncle were all where the attack was happening. Feeling scared, helpless and alone, she descided to travel to the Hokages office, in a vain attempt to find her grandfather. (In Progress) Personality Esuteru's personality from the beginning was always blunt, as she seemed free to speak her mind even when times we unappropirate. Even if it was against her morals, she always took action when needed. Such as when Naruto Uzumaki was trying to find Sasuke Uchiha and return with him to the village, she instintly refused to allow such a case, but it was not her decision. She was often caught calling her grandfather an "Old, perverted geezer" dispite his occupation, showing a close relationship between the two. Also she is seen calling her Uncle "Dead weight", on many occasions, which started after hearing about his reluctance to stop the match between the Hyūga's. She is also seen complaining about his smoking habits, how it's going to be the end of him one day, but is seen after his death smoking one herself one outside her home. (In Progress) This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Esuteru has mid-length brown hair, with a faint tint of ginger and bangs that frame her face, fair skin, and blue eyes. In Part I her outfit consisted of a blue pointed top, revealing a small amount of skin in the front and a large amount, that is cut in a triangler shape, on the back. Underneath is a lined mesh T-shirt that reaches just below her shoulders. She wears a skirt-like cloth with a belt strapped around it with a ninja bag attached behind her on a strap with navy blue leggings underneath, with bandages strapped on to the right thigh with another ninja bag attached and standard shinobi sandals with gardings overlapping them. In Part II Esuteru's has completly revamped her clothes, as it now consists of a long, combat dress which reaches her knees and only covers one shoulder. It has a stapped-on arm, on her right arm, which reaches her palms and it tied on with buckels, which has a set of scrolls hidden underneath. On her left arm she has a single sleeve and she is equipted with a pair of gloves. She keeps her navy blue leggings and bandages from her previous outfit but with now her head protecter is strapped onto her dress. Her footwear is standard shinobi sandals with small heels. When she joins the 12 Guardian Ninja she equips the sash around her waist and is placed above her right leg. It is mentioned that her new clothing is more appropite for battle as it is not as compact as the outfit before, saying she prefers her new style. Her most noticable piece of clothing is her necklace, which was hidden from view in Part I, now hangs lowly from her neck. It is recognised as Ryou's necklace which he wore in his childhood. It is not yet known why she has it. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Ninjutsu Taijutsu ANBU Status Part I Introduction Arc Esuteru was first seen standing behind the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, as Naruto Uzumaki's vandalism was being reported by two men. Chūnin Exam Arc Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja The alternate world's Esuteru, compared to the Esuteru that Naruto and Sakura know, is a happy-go-lucky women who is cheerful and carefree around people. She hardly takes anything seriously and can be seen to be a bit dense a times, leaving her with the impression of being weak. However, like her other self, the alternate Esuteru has been seen in ANBU uniform, like the orginal Esuteru, meaning that instead of leaving at a young age, she carried on being a member of the ANBU. Creation and Conception Esuteru was originally supposed to be a 12 year old (Female) Uchiha, a adopted child of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and a "sister" to Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. This was due to the fact that her biological father was ordered to be killed because he was directly related to Madara Uchiha, thus meaning Esuteru being directly related. Nothing was mentioned about her mother.When the Uchiha massacre happened, herself and Sasuke were the sole survives. The plan was that Itachi thought of her being his "sister" even though he knew the truth about her history and in the end, decided to let her live. Already, Esuteru history was far fetched; however I still continued with her story. She was a strong, apathetic kunoichi that supported Naruto Uzumaki throughout the series. Even though it begun with Esuteru trying to bring Sasuke back, it started edging towards her history and that started clashing with the Canon. In the end I decided that I didn't even like the character as she clashed with the story line and beginning to become a Mary-Sue (Believe me she wasn't far from it!). So I started from scratch. After watching a few more episodes and reading the last chapter out for the Manga, I realised that the Sarutobi Clan was really growing on me. Then the idea of my OC being a Sarutobi was finally created. I decided to keep her pervious name as not non of the OC's I've come across has had it. It's still a Japanese name though, not something I created! After researching more into the name, I found out that the English version of it is Estelle, part of my user name. In the beginning I didn't know this, but hey, I'm not complaining. Originally she was, again, supposed to 12 (In Part I) and part of the (now known) Kohoha 11 with her team, thus making it the Konoha 14 which of course would of changed the story line. Trivia * During the time skip, Esuteru seemed to have become more responsiable, serious and determind, taking on duties as one of the new Twelve Guardian Ninja's more seriously and keeping a faithful watch over the Fire Daimyō. * According to the databook(s): ** Esuteru's hobbies are teasing people and playing Shogi with Asuma Sarutobi ** Esuteru wishes to fight, Naruto, Ryou and Kankurō **Esuteru's favourite foods are Onigiri and Anmitsu, while her least favourites are Mushrooms. **Esuteru has completed 684 official missions in total: 104 D-rank, 175 C-rank, 201 B-rank, 182 A-rank, 22 S-rank. **Esuteru's favourite phrase is "What Now?" (どうしたらいいでしょう？''?,''imanani?'').' Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Quotes *(To Hiruzen) "What's the point in becoming a great ninja, a hero even, if your going to be only recognised as a threat and potentially put your friends in danger" *(To Asuma) "Grandfather said that the WIll of Fire is the symbol of hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed down to the next, but is that not just passing down an inconvenience?" *(To Konohamaru) "My past thoughts were wrong Konohamaru, and I hope grandfather can forgive me for being so naive. But what's in the past is the past. I'm going to clean my plate and to live up to the name of the Thrid Hokage granddaughter and take on my position of being a Guard to the Land of Fire's Daimyō. *(To Naruto) " From the beginning, Sasuke fate was inevitable. This leads back from' w'hen the Uchiha Clan was first establashed.' It was not necessary his fault for his want of revenge; however what he is doing is wrong! I will not stand here and tolerant your naiveity towards these matters! ...But i'm not telling you to give up on him. I'm just hoping that you realise the permanant damages he is causing, and that it will not be left 'unpunished. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Sarutobi Category:Konohagakure